<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Late Live Tinder➡️ by heyidkyay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536556">Late Late Live Tinder➡️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay'>heyidkyay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), The Late Late Show With James Corden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Game Shows, Live Tinder, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, One Direction One Shot, Songwriter Harry Styles, Surprises, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Tinder, im so bad at tags, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it sounds like.</p><p>Late Late Live Tinder where Harry is set up by his mum and sister when they attend a live show together, he's surprised by James Corden and roped into playing a game of Tinder, he meets six eligible men but he can only choose one to take on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honestly, this is so insane!"</p><p>Harry shifted forward in his chair and tilted his head in the direction of the familiar voice, he beamed at seeing his mum's warm, enthusiastic smile. "Proper exciting." Harry agreed with a toothy grin of his own before a hand was pushing at his chest to return him back to his seat. "Jesus Gem." He chuckled, looking over at the blonde sat beside him as he situated himself back in the chair, before rolling his eyes playfully over his older sisters shoulder, earning a light laugh off his mum and a strong shove to his side from Gemma.</p><p>"Can't take you two anywhere!" Anne exclaimed in a loud whisper as she softly shook her head at her two children, who in return stuck their tongues out at her, "Honestly." She added with a sweet giggle- it truthfully was Harry's favourite sound, the woman meant everything to him and listening to her laugh made him beyond happy.</p><p>"Well his big head was in the way and the breaks nearly over." Gemma told the older woman as she gestured to the crew, who were back to busying themselves, before sending a smug smile in Harry's direction, he pouted a little at that, he didn't have a big head, just a lot of hair. With that comment he immediately leant forward to run a hand through his dark locks, fluffing his brown curls. He was about to retort back but before he could get a word in edgeways, Gemma was already shushing him and a loud voice was suddenly echoing throughout the studio. Harry eyes darted up to find the host sat back behind his desk, smiling brightly at a camera before him. He still couldn't get over it, at first when his mum and Gemma had told him they had gotten tickets to The Late Late Show live in London he had rightly told them to sod off, figuring they were pulling his leg, but no, they really had. Apparently Gemma had been gifted them through work, which practically blew Harry's mind because he was obsessed with the show, it's host and all of it's fun little games.</p><p>"As everybody knows! You know, I know, we all know." The host, James, started as he dramatically clutched a hand to his chest, "I'm a romantic at heart, I am. I am constantly trying to find love for all of the beautiful single people out in the world, okay?" Harry could relate to that, he was a big romantic too, he just loved love, even though he had never truly fallen in love before- it was just such a beautiful thing. He shot an excited smile his sisters way knowing that a game was coming up, the older girl giggled quietly as he focused back on the presenter.</p><p>"So I thought, let's celebrate love! It's the beginning of the autumn season, a time for people to get cuddled up in front of a fireplace and celebrate the upcoming holidays, and I figured that I could start off a flame here on the show and potentially get two people to fall in love tonight." The audience applauded loudly and Harry grinned at the cheers, it seemed as though everyone was excited to see what was to come next. "Now, the person we are surprising- and we are surprising them!- is a guest in our audience tonight." James grinned, stirring up the surrounding crowd, Harry heard gasps and light laughter and he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little sorry for the sap that had to get involved, he couldn't even begin to imagine getting up on television to have his love life broadcasted to the world.</p><p>"Now, we sent out a few emails to a couple of our guests earlier this week, asking if they had any unsuspecting friends or family members that were joining them here today who were in need of a little loving!" James started to explain, his larger than life grin fading into a sly smirk as he placed both hands before him on the table, "We had quite a few responses but none of them prepared us for this one guest!"</p><p>Harry subconsciously let his eyes scan the seats around him, looking for any smug looking faces that were up to no good. When he gazed back over to where they were sat, he immediately noticed the small smile Gemma wore, it was a look he'd seen many a time so he raised a questioning brow in her direction but in return she just waved him off with a light laugh, so he left it at that to pay better attention to the last part of James' speech.</p><p>"..he has apparently been looking for love for awhile now but has never seemed to have found the right person. His mum and sister actually sent in his application and I was beyond touched when reading it, they all seem so close and I just hope we can find our surprise guest somebody to love!" James exclaimed enthusiastically, now stood by a large set. Harry looked it over and immediately could tell where this was going, there was a big sign on a platform in the very centre and had something on either side, the right had three bright blue chairs whilst the left had a large colourful ball pit.</p><p>James clapped his hands loudly together as a giggle escaped his lips, seemingly very excited to start the game, "Yes! As you can all probably see we have set up a game of Live Tinder!" The audience cheered and wooed loudly and Harry couldn't help but join, he loved watching these small segments of the show online but being there in real life was unlike anything he had imagined. "Today, the lucky star, our surprise guest, who has the honour of playing is someone seated in our front row!" The host announced excitedly and Harry's eyes widened, realising that any one of the people sitting beside him could be up to play. "So can we get a big round of applause for our special guest tonight, Mr Harry Styles!"</p><p>Harry's stomach quite literally dropped to his arse at that, his head snapped in the direction of his mother and sister, expression filled with shock and betrayal. His mum held a hand over her mouth, trying her best to muffle her laughter, whilst Gemma cackled loudly beside him, clearly amused by his reaction, all Harry could feel was a hundred pairs of eyes burning into his skin. "Harry?" James called out and Harry looked up to find the older man stood a lot closer than he had once been, wearing the smuggest of smirks Harry had ever seen. All he could really do was nod as James gestured him up onto his feet. Reluctantly he stumbled across the stage, sending one last glare in his mum and Gemma's direction before standing beside the presenter, who seemed to be a lot shorter than Harry had originally pictured now that he was beside the older man. James pulled him in for a light hug and Harry had to admit that the gesture had calmed him slightly, he hated the fact that he was stood up there in front of thousands, if not millions, of people all watching him closely, he almost felt like he was on display.</p><p>As Harry pulled away from the hug, he took one last deep breath before plastering on a dimpled smile. "Harry! Wow!" James exclaimed almost breathlessly as he took in Harry's soft curls, defined features and tall figure. "When they said attractive, they weren't kidding! Honestly, I don't know how you haven't been snatched up yet." James complimented and Harry couldn't stop the faint blush that crawled up his neck, even though the man was being nothing more than nice he couldn't help but feel at little self conscious by the fact that so many people were probably judging him now. He was just thankful for the fact that he had put a little effort into his outfit tonight and that he had clear skin for the first time in forever. "So Harry- or wait, is it Harold?" James questioned with a raised brow as he placed a comforting hand on the taller mans elbow.</p><p>"Just Harry." Harry confirmed as he locked his hands behind his back and gave the man beside him a small, gentle smile.</p><p>"Oh, and that voice!" James gasped as he inched closer to Harry, "God that's deep! Bet you have a proper sing song in the shower with a voice like that."</p><p>Harry could only chuckle, "It's my job actually, I'm a musician but I write music for a lot of people." He explained simply earning a cheer off the surrounding crowd, he nodded his head lightly in appreciation.</p><p>"A musician, a man who speaks the language of love, and no one ever swoons? Looking like that and being able to sing, Harry, you should have people falling at your feet mate! What are you doing wrong?" James asked in a shocked tone and Harry tried to shrug it off with a light laugh because he truly didn't know how to answer that question. "Well, we don't have to worry much longer because I've got six contestants waiting for you!" James told him as he handed the boy a red foam finger before turning back towards the camera. "It's time to play Late, Late Live Tinder everyone!"</p><p>"Okay, so here is how the game is going to work." James started, holding a hand up and gesturing around him as he focused on the lens. "The guys will come out one at a time and stand behind this big picture of a phone, Harry, you will take your big foam finger and swipe right if you like the guy," James took hold of the hand that was now covered by the foam finger and swiped right before continuing, "and left if you don't." He added as he swiped left.</p><p>Harry just nodded in reply, not wanting to disrupt the mans explanation as he was very unsure on whether he could talk or not yet. "Guys who get a right swipe will take a seat on one these chairs, you get three choices before you make a final decision, and the ones you swipe left will have to fall into the ball pit." James rattled on and Harry tried his best to keep up, it all seemed simple enough, right yes, left no. "Now, are you ready to play Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am." Harry agreed, nodding at the man before sparing a glance over at his mum and sister who were wearing large smiles, and in that moment he didn't really mind making a tit of himself on television if it meant that the two most important people in his life were happy.</p><p>"Great! This is going to be so good, I've got a lot of amazing guys lined up for you." James effused as he turned them both towards the set of the game, their backs facing the audience. "But before we start, can you tell us a little bit about yourself?"</p><p>Harry nodded before smiling sheepishly, "Um, well hi, I'm Harry Styles, I'm twenty two and have currently been living in London for a couple years now. My mum and sister are apparently so worried about my love life that they've felt the need to get the entire nation involved, so yeah, here I am." Harry chuckled out as he rubbed at his chin before smiling at the man beside him, hoping that his small introduction was good enough.</p><p>"Fantastic! Well it's lovely to have you on the show Harry, I'm sure your mum and sister are looking forward to meeting- fingers crossed- the love of your life!" James cheered and Harry tried his best to convey a hopeful expression but if he was being truthfully honest, he really couldn't really see himself meeting his soulmate on a show like this.</p><p>"Maybe." Harry breathed out quietly followed by a faint chuckle.</p><p>"So all we have to do now is bring out our first contestant!" James beamed from beside him and Harry smiled brightly in response whilst nervously playing with the silver chain hung around his neck. "Alright, contestant number one come on out!" James called out and the cheers only grew louder once a tall, thin man came into view; he had dark hair, shaved at the sides with a slight afro on top; he wore the loveliest smile, all white teeth and large laugh lines, Harry couldn't help but smile back; a fitted black shirt was all that you could see past the sign but it suited the man well, showed off his broad shoulders along with his slim physique.</p><p>"Daniel! 25!" James fawned, giving the audience a sidewards glance, making a show of fanning his face before turning back to Harry. "Wow, I mean wow! Lovely eyes, am I right?" Harry had to chuckle lightly at that because he truly loved how James could put on a show, standing beside him it all felt so surreal. "Is he ticking some boxes, young Harold?"</p><p>Harry nodded with a side smile, letting his eyes linger over Daniel for a moment, the man was older but had an almost boyish look to him, he radiated a certain confidence that kind of drew Harry in. "He is."</p><p>James laughed as he placed a hand on the back of Harry's upper arm, smiling brightly in his direction, "So, are we swiping right or left?" Harry grinned at James before holding up his foam finger and swiping right, the audience clapped loudly as Daniel beamed back at him, making his way to a seat on the far end. "Ooh, we better have some tough competition backstage if anyone wants to compete with Daniel!" James chuckled and Harry couldn't help but join him. "Alright, are we ready for the next man?" The crowd cheered loudly and as James turned to face Harry he could only nod.</p><p>James started off a little clap, everyone following, building up some tension to reveal the next mystery man but it all came crashing down when contestant number two emerged. "I mean- that's a shame." Harry's eyes widened as his head shot in the direction of the presenter, he couldn't believe James had just said that! Sure, contestant number two, or Connor as his badge revealed, was a little on the crazy cat lady side of the spectrum, with a large untameable moustache and bleached shoulder length hair but he had <em>some</em> redeeming qualities, "He's wearing a lovely shirt." Harry argued lightly as he clasped his hands in front of him, hoping that the young man hadn't taken much offence to James' bold comment.</p><p>James laughed loudly beside him as he crossed his hands over his own chest, "It sure is, but it doesn't really draw any attention away from that moustache! I mean, Connor, are you doing okay mate?" Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when the man behind the sign laughed along with the host, taking the teasing on the chin, Harry was just glad that Connor's confidence hadn't been deterred. "So Harry, what are you thinking?" James asked as he shifted his body towards the curly haired man beside him.</p><p>Harry smiled warmly up at Connor before turning to James, "He's seems lovely." He started and watched as the host raised a questioning brow, "But he's a little <em>too</em> young for me."</p><p>"Too young?" James parroted and Harry nodded in response.</p><p>"I just mean, I usually go for someone a little older, or someone who's at the same place in life as I am." Harry explained hoping that his reasoning was good enough. Nineteen was still pretty young in his opinion, being twenty two he couldn't see himself being with someone that young, but it was also due to the fact that he couldn't see much of a connection with Connor, the lad seemed really cool but Harry couldn't see them ever getting together. "So I'm gunna have to-" And Harry motioned left with the foam finger.</p><p>"Oh Connor! Sorry but you've got to go!" James exclaimed and the audience roared as Connor dived into the ball pit. Harry felt a little bad as he watched the man pull himself out from the sea of multicoloured balls and wander off stage so he had to remind himself that this was just a game. "Who's ready for contestant number three?" James questioned loudly and Harry was surprised by the amount of cheers that the third man got as he strutted out onto the platform. "<em>Ooh Jae</em>, very mysterious, it suits you. Oh and look Harry, he's twenty seven!" James teased and Harry couldn't help his playful eye roll. "I mean, look at you! How are you single?" James gushed as he shook his head in disbelief, the man before them just shrugged with a side smile. Harry was a little captivated by his eyes, they were a murky whiskey but so very vibrant as well as warm, and stood out from behind the dark, jet black locks that fell from his slicked back man bun to frame his face. He was clad in a heavy leather jacket and Harry could only guess that he was decked out in all black. "Harry mate, what are your thoughts?" James queried, unable to take his eyes off of the god stood before them.</p><p>"I think you've said it all James." Harry chuckled and James let his jaw drop before nudging Harry's side in mock offence.</p><p>"I mean, come on Harold! How could I not?" James argued with a large grin, "We all know you're thinking the same thing." He added with a sly smile, eyeing Harry who in return laughed as he ran his free hand through his hair. Harry breathed out, biting back a smile as the audience behind him grew anxious waiting for him to say something or make a decision. He slowly but surely raised the foam finger, teasing the crowd a little, swaying his hand back and forth before swiping right causing James and the audience to let out a cheer of appreciation.</p><p>"Wow, had us all on the ropes there Harry! Jae my man, go ahead and take a seat!" James said as he gestured over to where Daniel was sat, Harry realised then that he only had one chair left but still had three more men to meet. James must have seen his internal realisation as he tapped Harry's shoulder when the audiences applause had died down.</p><p>"Well, there's only one seat left! But don't worry, if Harry fills the seat and another man he likes comes along he <em>can</em> swap them out!" James explained to the camera before smiling up at Harry who easily returned the gesture. "Let's see who our next contestant is, shall we?"</p><p>A fourth man walked out, oozing confidence, he was sporting a plum Henley that Harry couldn't really get behind, but as the man was very muscular he filled it out quite well so it made it easier to ignore. "Eli, twenty one!" James announced from beside him and Harry smiled as best as he could when the fourth man winked at him, he hated it, it was a little too much of a cocky gesture for his liking, he usually liked someone who was smooth and cheeky but this man just wasn't pulling it off the way he believed he was. Harry felt James turn to him and gazed over to find the man holding back a laugh, "How are you liking Eli, Harry?"</p><p>Harry tried his best to keep his composure, tugging his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb as he tried not to focus on James' light snickering. "Um, I mean-" Harry began before he was rubbing a hand over his face as he silently chuckled, he didn't even know why he was laughing, it was just because James had started it and he obviously couldn't stop himself from joining. He felt a little bad when the crowd joined them but quickly pulled himself together when James spoke up, "Eli, I just- oh!" Harry's head snapped up at that and was given the sight of Eli tugging at his shirt to reveal a chiselled set of abs. "Wow, now that's what I'd call a washboard! I mean, come on!" James resounded as he wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead, gaping at the torso before him. "Not so confident now, are we contestant number one?" James mocked as his gaze focused on Daniel, who was laughing lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "Harry?" James added, turning to him, "What are you thinking, are you swiping left or right on Eli?" Harry mouthed an '<em>I'm sorry</em>' to the man before promptly swiping left. The crowd gasped loudly as Eli flipped into the ball pit, Harry only just resisted rolling his eyes.</p><p>"A little picky are we Harold?" James mocked as he stepped closer to Harry, "I can see why your mum and sister signed you up!" Harry tilted his head back as he released a soft laugh before facing James who was wearing a bright grin. "Let's meet our next man, hey?"</p><p>Harry green gaze shifted to the large man that emerged from the velvet red curtains to stand up behind the sign. He heard some of the female members of the audience wolf whistle and he could understand why, the man was tall, tan, handsome, and muscular, everything that most men and women would wish for. "I don't think I have the words to describe what I'm looking at now." James professed and Harry looked over to see the host taking a deep breath, "Would you look at you! A god amongst men!" James praised loudly and it was definitely a statement Harry could get behind. "Cole, thirty three. Harry mate, I think we've found yourself a sugar daddy."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened beyond belief as they darted towards James who was seemingly relishing in his reaction and Harry couldn't help the loud laugh that echoed from within him before slapping a hand over his mouth to cover the catastrophic noise. James' eyebrows practically hit his hairline as a grin plastered it's way across his face, "That was a laugh and a half!" Harry shook his head lightly and looked down at his black boots sheepishly, he hadn't meant for it to happen and hoped that he hadn't put anyone off.</p><p>"So Harry," James started, raising an arm in Cole's direction, "Left or right for Mr tall, dark and handsome?" The audience were practically screaming their opinion, chanting <em>right</em> as loudly as they could and Harry couldn't find the courage to disagree, so he swiped right. "Good decision! All three seats are now filled! That means our last contestant could either be heading straight towards the ball pit or replacing one of these fine men sat before us!" James observed before he rubbed his hands together, a familiar smirk making it's way back onto his face. "I think it's time for Harry to meet our last contestant!" James went on, "Can we get number six out here?"</p><p>On cue, a man emerged from behind the curtain and instantly Harry was taken, instead of strutting or striding up the platform, this man gave a little jog, wearing the brightest smile Harry had ever seen, it was practically in competition with the sun and he was pretty sure it lit up the entire room. Almost as if it wasn't fair enough, this man also had eyes that were the prettiest shade of blue, so bright and warm, a hue Harry was sure even the oceans envied. Harry let his eyes skim over the rest of the man; his coffee coloured fringe swept across his forehead messily but it suited him perfectly; his face was sharp and angled, he had high cheekbones that were accompanied by a strong, chiselled jaw; he was slightly shorter than most of the men that had been apart of the show but Harry couldn't bring himself to mind because this man exuded a certain cheeky confidence that sat well alongside his sweet, soft smile; the man was slim yet definitely toned, a little muscular but not intimidatingly so, Harry could see the curve of his waist from the way his band tee clung to his body and he wondered what the mans figure looked liked when he wasn't being covered by a large sign.</p><p>"Harry?" James said, pulling Harry from his daze and the curly haired man shot a look in the hosts direction, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah- sorry, yeah." Harry breathed out, hearing the giggles of the crowd behind him, but Harry couldn't bring himself to mind, not when he kept shooting little looks to the beautiful man stood on the platform.</p><p>James laughed lightly at him before grinning up at the man, "Louis! I mean look at you!" James flattered as he looked the man up and down and Harry was captivated by the soft chuckle that slipped from the man, he had barely heard it over the audience's loud cheers but it was one of the most mesmerising sounds he had ever heard, almost like honey, so golden and sweet. "Harry, I think if you don't swipe right, I might have to." James added, lightly flirting with Louis who just grinned brightly back at him before shooting a playful wink at Harry, which caused a swarm of butterflies to erupt deep within him.</p><p>"Harry, remember you can switch out seats, Louis here is our last contestant, so it's all down to you." James stated simply as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I mean, I know what I'd be doing if I were you but it's your decision." He mumbled, trying to stir up a reaction from the audience and Harry chuckled lightly at him before looking back up at Louis, who was staring back at him with those shadowy blue eyes. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth before gazing over his shoulder at his mum and Gemma for the first time since the game had started. Gemma wore a huge smile, one that Harry hardly saw anymore as lately she had always seemed so stressed out, he let his eyes flitter over to where his mum sat beside her and when he caught her eye she gave him a big thumbs up, Harry smiled warmly at the two before facing Louis once more.</p><p>"I think I have to swap." Harry stated simply before laughing along with James when the crowd gasped loudly behind them.</p><p>"Swap!" James yelled excitedly next to him and Harry suppressed his urge to grimace as the sound was so loud in his ear. "The question is, who are you swapping?"</p><p>Harry let his eyes roam over the three remaining men, taking them in for a moment before he knew exactly who he was going to get rid of. "Jae."</p><p>James dramatically gasped from beside him and Harry shook his head as a small side smile made it's way onto his lips. "Jae! I'm so sorry mate but it's time for you to go!" James declared as Jae stood to his feet and walked over towards the centre of the platform where Louis was still stood. Harry watched as Louis held out a hand and pulled the taller man into a hug, whispering something that made Jae smile softly as they parted, Harry's heart warmed at the gesture. As Jae plummeted into the ball pit, Harry watched as Cole slid into the second seat so that Louis could take his on the end, Louis grinned at the other two men he was competing with before letting his gaze flicker over towards where Harry and James were stood. The man smirked cheekily in his direction and Harry immediately felt a sudden blush coat his cheeks as he focused back on James after having been caught staring.</p><p>"Well," James spoke, "We finally have our three finalists, Harry are you excited to meet them?" Harry only nodded in response before giving the man a dimpled smile. James pulled them both closer to the finalists and Harry was proud of the fact that he had only stumbled ever so slightly, when they were stood in the correct position, James started. "Alright! Tell us who you are, where you're from and what you do in your life. Let's start on the end with you Daniel."</p><p>"I'm Daniel," The man introduced with a wide smile and Harry could easily tell where he was from, "I'm twenty five and I'm from Newcastle but currently I'm living between London and Los Angeles as I'm a stylist, have been for three years now." Harry nodded, he could see the man being a stylist, he knew how to dress.</p><p>"Newcastle, lovely, and a stylist too, that's an interesting job." James replied easily receiving an appreciative nod in reply before he was moving onto the second man, "Cole! What about you?"</p><p>Cole, smiled in Harry's direction before answering, "Well I'm thirty three and I'm from Berkshire," His voice was velvety and very deep, it drew you in and made you focus your whole being on him, "and I've been a obstetrician for several years, so I help birth babies." He added and Harry immediately questioned why someone like him couldn't find anyone to fall in love with, Cole was the definition of the perfect man.</p><p>"Wow we have a doctor on our hands! Harry aren't you lucky!" James beamed brightly and as much as the host might have thought that having a doctor as a partner would have been a good thing, it actually terrified Harry slightly. Cole's job was so beyond brilliant and life changing- he literally brought life into the world- while Harry just wrote songs. Harry only hummed in response, a small smile tugging on his lips as James moved on to Louis. "Finally, number three! Tell us a little bit about you."</p><p>The blue eyed man sat forward in his seat slightly, wiping his hands on his light blue jeans as he did so, smiling brightly at both Harry and James. "I'm Louis," He greeted warmly and Harry's breath got caught in his throat because out of everything he had been expecting, he hadn't quite anticipated hearing Louis' voice. It was definitely Northern although he couldn't quite place it, it was light and airy, strong as well as sweet, and Harry was sure he wanted to listen to the older man talk forever. "I'm twenty four, and well, I can't really compete with Mr Big Shot here," Louis smirked playfully as he gestured a thumb in the direction of the Doctor sat beside him, "but I'm actually a teacher." A teacher, Harry's heart wanted to burst, a teacher! How beyond sweet! Harry could easily picture Louis now, stood in front of class filled with small children, teaching them, messing about, reading them stories- Harry had to stop himself from thinking any further because imagining Louis with children was something his heart couldn't quite take at that very moment.</p><p>"How lovely. Do your class know you're on the show?" James questioned with a soft smile and Harry was sure that the host was just as taken by the Northerner as Harry was.</p><p>"I mean, they're six, so probably not." Louis laughed, a bright smile gracing his flawless features, "I didn't really make much of a show 'bout coming on when I found out about it- as it were me mates brilliant idea- but maybe their parents are watchin'." Harry was certain that he wanted to listen to the man talk for as long as Louis would let him, he had a certain twang that rang throughout his voice as he spoke and he just made things sound so simple, so easy, it only made Harry more interested.</p><p>"Where are you from?" Harry chirped suddenly, surprising even himself, but no one seemed to object to his question and Louis' smile had only brightened.</p><p>"Doncaster, love." Louis said simply and Harry gulped at the sweet nickname, he had heard the term a million times before but it sounded even better slipping from the blue eyed man lips. Harry nodded softly, flushing ever so slightly at the term of endearment.</p><p>"Doncaster wow, quite far from London then!" James remarked and it was Harry's only reminder that it wasn't just him and Louis stood there in the studio.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, 'bout a four hour drive if you're lucky with traffic but I'm living in London at the moment so I'm only travelling back to see me family." Louis told the older man who in return nodded at him with a sweet grin, just before James could continue on with the show Louis asked, "Where you from Curly? I know you're livin' in London but I can hear it in your voice, definitely not common, a Northerner too?"</p><p>Harry's brows rose in surprise and he captured a similar expression on James' face too, "Um, yeah actually, a lot of people don't question it but I'm from Cheshire, it's near Manchester." Harry replied as he scratched at his jaw, keeping eye contact with the man.</p><p>"No, yeah, I know it, a little bit of a posh boy then?" Louis teased with a sly smile and Harry couldn't stop his chuckle and bright grin.</p><p>Just as he was about to reply, James cut in, "Alright you two, stop the flirting! We need to get through this segment." The older man laughed, shaking his head at the two boys. When Harry looked up at Louis once more, the man widened his eyes in a mocking expression and Harry chuckled softly, trying to bite back a smile.</p><p>"Okay next we want to know a fact about you!" James exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, focusing back on Daniel, "Daniel you're up again!"</p><p>Daniel didn't even seem to think for a moment before he was grinning madly, "I've actually styled a lot of celebs within my work. It's amazing and I've met a lot of good friends through it all." Harry just nodded politely, he knew it was supposed to be a fact about yourself but he wanted to hear something funny or cute, Daniel just seemed like a little bit of a show off. Harry just smiled on through it as the man rattled on about the multiple celebrities he had worked with but from the corner of his eye he saw Louis wink at him and it was as if the man could see through his giant facade. Harry bit his tongue between his teeth, clenching his jaw in hopes to avoid laughing because once Louis had clued in on the fact that Harry was trying to look interested, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Harry, a bright, amused smile settled on his face, crinkling his eyes and showing off his white teeth. Harry reluctantly had to tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight, he didn't know if he'd ever get over Louis' smile.</p><p>By the time Harry had focused back on the game instead of on Louis, Cole was speaking, "Yeah, he's two, tiny little thing. Never really saw myself as a cat kind of man but I'm a hugger and Richie gives as good as he gets." Harry awed quietly at that, he loved all animals and was glad that Cole did too, he seemed sweet enough.</p><p>"Cole if this goes well, Richie might start getting jealous of a certain newcomer." James winked at the man as he gestured towards Harry, who in return tried not to show his shock at James' insinuation. The crowd giggled at it though before James was asking Louis the same question.</p><p>"I think mine would probably be that I'm a proper family man or a mummy's boy I guess." Louis replied easily and Harry loved the adoring look that settled into Louis' features when he spoke of his family.</p><p>"A mummy's boy? I think Harry here is too, she's here with him tonight." James revealed with a smug smile and all Harry could do was shrug in response, he wasn't ashamed of the fact, his mum meant a whole lot to him and was thankful that Louis had the same outlook. "Do you have a big family then Louis?"</p><p>"Ah yeah, there's seven of us, I'm the oldest. Growing up I was the only lad in a house full of women but then little Ernie came along and saved me." Louis told them as he tugged lightly on the hem of his shirt, "Proper little lad, love all of 'em so much." Harry was sure that he was an actual goner, Louis was incredible and the way he spoke about his family made Harry want to get started on a proposal then and there.</p><p>"What a sweetheart! Louis mate, I bet you now they're all at home routing for you!" James grinned and Louis laughed as he sent the man a thumbs up and thankful nod. "Alright, so next question, guilty pleasure! Daniel coming back to you again!"</p><p>"I've gotta go with shoes honestly. I'm practically obsessed." Daniel enthused as he wiggled his feet out before him, showing off a pair of dark grey loafers.</p><p>"Great guilty pleasure, I think a lot of people can relate." James responded with an easy grin before swiftly moving onto Cole, "What about you Doctor?"</p><p>Cole laughed a little at the term which Harry quite liked, it showed he didn't take everything so seriously, "It would have to be having a bit of cake after a long shift, being a doctor you have a deeper knowledge of the things your pumping into your body so I typically like to avoid that." Cole started and Harry nodded whilst biting back the small chuckle that had crawled up his throat upon seeing Louis roll his eyes. "So I really like to stay fit and healthy, watch my weight and work out often, a bit of cake seems so simple to most people but to me it's like a little reward after a tiring shift." Honestly Harry liked eating healthy and doing yoga whenever he had the time, it helped him deal with a lot of stress within his work and daily life but at the same time he liked eating what he wanted, when he wanted, and hearing Cole's view on it all was quite daunting. Sure, the man seemed nice enough but Harry didn't know if he could truly be himself around the older man, not when he'd feel like he was being judged for every choice he made, especially when involving food.</p><p>"A bit of a fitness freak then?" James mocked playfully and before Cole could argue, the host was already moving on, "Louis mate, tell us yours!" James seemed a lot more excited to hear the Yorkshire lads answer than he had with the rest of the men on the platform and honestly, Harry was right there alongside the older man, there was just something about Louis.</p><p>"Guilty pleasure," Louis started, dragging out the sentence as he thought it over for a moment, "Um, to be pretty honest with you, don't really have one but if I had to decide right here, it would probably be winding me mates up."</p><p>"Really?" James asked incredulously making Louis laugh as he rubbed at his nose briefly.</p><p>"Yeah man, always been like that, I guess. I'm always up for a good laugh, the boy's all love it though, get me back whenever they can too." He told the host as he shrugged softly, his grin never fading. Harry smiled softly at the thought of Louis hanging around the people he knew best, the people he was most comfortable with, and Harry couldn't stop himself from wondering if he could fit into that scenario.</p><p>"Well that was the last question, thank you Louis for your answer and to Cole and Daniel also, I think we've got some stiff competition tonight!" James grinned as he turned back to face the audience, Harry joining him not even a moment later. "So Harry, who are you going to choose?" James questioned before he started hyping up the audience, asking for their opinions. Harry took the time to cast a look his mums way, silently asking for her judgement but James was far too quick for him. "Are you asking for your mums opinion Harold?" James asked in disbelief and all Harry could do was muster up a small half smile before shrugging defeatedly. "Well, why don't we get her up here!"</p><p>Harry's eyes widened as he watched the host hurry over to his mother and take her hand in his, his mum looked more than pleased and Harry immediately regretted everything he had ever done that had led him to that exact moment.</p><p>"So this ladies and gentlemen, this is Harry's lovely mother," James introduced as he wrapped a comforting arm around the woman's shoulders, "What's your name?"</p><p>"Anne." The older woman confirmed with a sweet smile as she stood between her son and the bright-eyed presenter.</p><p>"Anne! Well Anne, seeing as you were apart of all of this why don't you ask our contestants a question of your own!" James queried, smiling broadly down at the woman beside him, who in return nodded happily. James grinned as he held out a microphone towards her.</p><p>"I'd personally like to ask what you think of Harry." Anne told the host and the three men sat up on the platform and Harry took her hand in his as he smiled softly at her, mostly because she hadn't used this moment to embarrass him any further but also due to the fact that he loved her so much and got to experience something like this with her.</p><p>"Brilliant question! So guys, you heard the woman, what are your honest thoughts on Harry since meeting him." James called out as he gestured to the three men, "Daniel?" He prompted with a smile.</p><p>"Um," Daniel started nervously before taking a deep breath, "I honestly think he's a proper stunner, love the hair and his fashion choices, he just seems like an overall good guy."</p><p>Harry nodded at the man before looking down at his mum who gave Daniel a small smile in return before turning to Cole.</p><p>"Harry you seem lovely, very sweet and charming, definitely look like someone who's creative and just enjoys life, it's truly been a pleasure to meet you." Cole answered with a bright smile in Harry's mums direction. The woman hummed before sporting a smile, Harry watched her for a moment and only looked up when Louis began to speak.</p><p>"What do I think about Harold?" Louis spoke, eyes lingering over Harry for a moment before grinning, "I honestly don't think I've ever met someone so clumsy." He started with a cheeky chuckle and Harry's jaw dropped in mock offence which only widened once he heard his mums faint laughter but Louis continued on, "I mean I watched on from backstage and it was like seeing Bambi walk for the first time!" Harry had to bite his lip at that to repress the giant grin that wanted to break through, because even though it was beyond true, Harry couldn't get over the fact that he might have found someone to watch all the Disney classics with. "But even though he's clumsy, he also seems like the most amazing person- not just saying that to get into your pants Curly-" Louis added with a chuckle and Harry could only shake his head as his mum giggled beside him, "but you do Harry, you've been nothing but polite and sweet even though this has all been stuck on you in the heat of the moment. Not just that but you're proper funny too, I could honestly see myself wasting my days off with you, just us watching the telly and messin' about, only hope you can cook though because I'm a right disaster in the kitchen."</p><p>"I can." Harry chuckled as he squeezed his mums hand a little tighter, unbelieving of all of the words that were coming out of the blue eyed mans mouth.</p><p>"Well that sorts that!" Louis exclaimed with a bright smile as he clasped his hands together in his lap, "You're also one of the most attractive looking people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, I mean, those curls and dimples!" Harry blushed brightly at the compliments, "When I saw you smile, those dimples had me wanting to jog on out just to touch 'em. The eyes too, honestly so green, like the brightest shade of green I've ever seen, I didn't actually know I had a little thing for eye colours until now." Louis laughed and Harry couldn't stop himself from joining, it was either that or cry at the kind words this man he had just met was giving him. "So yeah, probably went a bit overboard there but as me mum always says, go big or go home I guess." The man shrugged softly with a light chuckle as he settled back in his seat. Harry turned his head towards his mum to hide his glossy eyes from the cameras view, he didn't know if anyone had ever said anything as close to that about him before, it was all a little overwhelming, he hadn't realised the kind of impact he had had on the man. Anne looked up at him with a warm, loving smile and Harry could tell just from the look in her eyes what she was thinking.</p><p>"God Louis, you're gunna set me off!" James spluttered as he pretended to wipe a stray tear from his eye causing the audience to laugh, "Honestly though, it was a really lovely sentiment Louis, it must be really wonderful for someone to hear." James added as he sent a knowing look Harry's way.</p><p>"Just bein' honest." Louis said softly, eyes lingering over Harry's warm and tender smile for a moment.</p><p>"That's the end! Harry, are you ready to make your final decision?" James questioned enthusiastically and Harry could only nod nervously as he rubbed his thumb over the back of his mums hand, the familiarity calming him slightly. "So. Who do you want to go on a date with tonight Harry?"</p><p>Harry let his eyes skim over the three men sat before him before his gaze fell back onto his mum, who nodded at him encouragingly. "I think I'm going to have to choose," Harry started as looked over at the host, "Louis."</p><p>James grinned like a mad man and Harry could barely contain his own excitement as Louis shook the hands of Cole and Daniel, sporting a wide smile of his own. "Louis mate! You've won a date with the wonderful Harry here, come on down!" James exclaimed loudly as he gestured the man over.</p><p>Harry watched on as Louis made his way down the side of the platform, his mum released her hand from his grip when the man neared and Harry found himself taking a step closer. Louis grinned brightly up at him and Harry was certain that he could give the actual sun a run for it's money but before he could say anything at all he was encased in a warm cuddle. Harry just wanted to melt into the mans arms, Louis was slightly shorter but they fit so perfectly, the older man had his arms wrapped around his neck while Harry took in his sweet vanilla scent, it had traces of tobacco that seemed almost heavenly and Harry almost found himself getting lost in it. "You alright love?" Louis greeted as they pulled away, although they still kept quite close, their hands resting on one another's forearms.</p><p>"Hey- yeah." Harry said breathlessly, physically unable to stop smiling, "It's lovely to really meet you." He added softly as he took the man in once more.</p><p>"Same to you, honestly can't believe you picked me when you had a chance with that doctor up there!" Louis replied, seemingly trying to lighten the conversation and Harry could only laugh. After that everything flowed so smoothly, almost as if they had known each other for years. Louis was swiftly introduced to Harry's mum and sister before James was shooing them off on their date, Louis linking their hands as they were cheered off by the crowd.</p><p>It was a night neither one would forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because some people asked for a part two!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stage was different to the one back home in London, definitely bigger, a lot more lights, and Harry still couldn't get over the fact that they had been flown out to America as he gazed around the studio filled with hundreds of people from behind the red velvet curtains. He truly didn't remember it all being this daunting the first time around but then he can't help but remind himself that he hadn't had much of a chance to freak out when he was last on the show because he hadn't had a choice in the matter, being that Gemma and his mum had literally sprung it on him in front of an entire audience- which was something he still tried to milk whenever he needed a favour, it's also his number one excuse for getting out of whatever his mums roped him into, it doesn't work as well on Gemma but that's always been a given.</p>
<p>Slowly he drew his eyes away from the loud crowd to beside him, bottom lip captured between his teeth and arms crossed over his chest protectively, he can't help but feel a little eased by the sight of his husband smiling softly back at him.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright, love." Louis whispered reassuringly as he tugged the taller man into his side, settling a hand on Harry's hip where he thumbed over the shirt ever so gently. "Always is."</p>
<p>Harry couldn't help but nod in response, letting a small smile grace his lips as he buried his face into the older mans shoulder, "I know, just nervous I think. Do you think it's too late to head home?" He felt Louis laugh beneath him from where his chin was tucked between the mans neck and collarbone before he heard the faint breathy chuckle he loved so dearly.</p>
<p>"Got an escape route planned already, have you Curly? Just tell me when and I'll follow your lead." And that was just one of the reasons why Harry loved him, he knew for certain that if there were any truth behind his own words Louis would not even question his actions before following after, and Harry would do the same in return, that's just how they've always worked.</p>
<p>"It's been so long though, Lou, and I don't even think they've ever had a couple come back onto the show." Harry huffed as he tilted his head on Louis' shoulder to gaze up at the man, taking in the familiar bright, blue eyes and sweet smile that always captured his entire existence.</p>
<p>"Haz, babe, none of the couples lasted very long after this show." Louis laughed lightly and Harry knew just how true that statement was but he couldn't help his slight frown.</p>
<p>"Is that weird?" Louis furrowed his brow as he looked down at him and before Harry could take back his words and apologise for not thinking, Louis was already speaking.</p>
<p>"We've discussed this H, it's just apart of our story. I know people question it sometimes but don't let them mess with your head. I mean come on Haz, how long have we been together?" Louis questioned with a soft smile as he ran a comforting hand up and down his husbands back.</p>
<p>"Four years." Harry mumbled into the older mans chest, knowing he was being stupid because he loved the story of how they met but he knew what a lot of the viewers thought of their relationship, remembered a lot of what their close friends and relatives used to believe too.</p>
<p>"Four years, love. A lot fucking longer than most of the twats you see commenting about our relationship." Louis spoke as he pulled Harry in even closer, trying to mask the heat in his tone. "Don't worry too much. You've been so excited, don't let thoughts of people you don't even know ruin it."</p>
<p>Harry nodded gently into the mans shoulder before wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, melting into the warm embrace. "Love you."</p>
<p>Louis chuckled faintly before placing a tender kiss to Harry's forehead, letting his lips settle there for a moment before smiling softly as he pulled away. "Love you too, always."</p>
<p>"Alright!" A loud voice echoed from behind them causing the couple caught in their own little world to jump and whirl around, still clinging to one another. They were met with the sight of a tall, silvered hair man in a headset, clipboard in hand, attracting everyones attention. "Two minutes til breaks over!" And just like that the crew backstage were all hurrying and bustling about trying to prepare for when the show came back onto air.</p>
<p>"Mental." Louis murmured under his breath as Harry pulled away to look around with wide eyes, their hands interlocking with ease. Harry hummed in response before nudging Louis softly in the direction of where the host was now stood, surrounded by a team of people, preparing to head back out on stage.</p>
<p>"Think we should say hi before we go on?" Harry questioned quietly as he watched a blonde haired woman powder the older mans face.</p>
<p>Louis looked up at him for a moment but before he could say anything, a loud shout was interrupting them, "Boys!" The sound of the familiar voice echoed around backstage as Louis and Harry snapped their heads in it's direction just in time to see James swiftly making his way over to them.</p>
<p>"Lovely to finally see you both again!" The host beamed as he pulled the couple in for a strange but comforting group hug, causing the two men to chuckle lightly. "Hope the team has caught you up on what's happening tonight, honestly we're all so glad to have you back on the show!" James rambled on with a giant grin that Harry and Louis couldn't help but return.</p>
<p>"Honestly mad to be back." Louis laughed as he took Harry's hand back in his own, "Proper crazy."</p>
<p>"We're excited though." Harry added with a sweet smile, squeezing Louis' hand ever so slightly as he shuffled further into his husbands side.</p>
<p>"I hope so! It's been so long since I've seen the two of you but it's great that your here, I've been wanting to do this little reunion ever since you left!" James grinned as he nudged Louis' shoulder playfully. The couple laughed along with the older man, letting a lot of old memories resurface at the sound of his voice. "Well, I'm on in few but I can't wait to see you out there boys."</p>
<p>Louis and Harry nodded happily in response, saying a quick goodbye before the man was promptly rushed off by three crew members.</p>
<p>Harry captured his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing on it lightly in attempts to keep his mind off of his nerves, he was almost certain that Louis could feel the heat his clammy hand was radiating but the man made no move of letting go- in fact, he might have held on a little tighter.</p>
<p>"Do you think everyone's already watchin' back home?" Louis asked easily, wanting to distract the taller lad. "I mean, I know they're all gathered round mums telly but do you think they're all actually waiting for us to come on or just bickering?"</p>
<p>Harry laughed at the very thought of it, "Definitely bickering, Phoebe will be complaining that she can't hear anything because of everyones talking, while Nialler will probably be raiding your mums fridge cause we all all know he cant watch anything without something food related in his hands. I can also guarantee that Lotts and Gem are already taking the piss, on the edge of the sofa just waiting for us to walk on so that they can point out all the embarrassin' things we do. I honestly just feel sorry for poor Li and our mums, trying to round them all up and keep them quiet long enough to have them all in one room." Harry smiled brightly at the picture of his family all crowded around the tv in Jay's living room, some on the sofa, the rest swarming the floor, just laughing and talking. He loved the large family he had somehow been gifted, they meant so much to him, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten since meeting Louis.</p>
<p>When he gazed back over to Louis, he found the blue eyed man smiling softly up at him, wearing one of the fondest of looks Harry had only been told about. Sure, he had seen pictures of the way they looked at one another and how they acted in all of their videos but seeing it, actually seeing it, he couldn't explain the feeling that rushed through him.</p>
<p>"They're all routing for us." Louis whispered as he tucked a short curl that had fallen into Harry's face back into place. "I can't wait to get back home, just see all of their faces."</p>
<p>"Me too." Harry hummed, smiling sweetly back at his husband, "Can't wait."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"Well, our next guests will be on any second now! I'm sure a lot of you know of them if you've been watching the show for long enough, but their story has also taken the internet by storm." James announced from behind his desk as he smiled brightly at the camera. "I don't usually like to toot my own horn but I guess a lot of you can now call me Cupid because without me I don't think these two would have ever met!"</p>
<p>The audience chuckled lightly along with the host, lights beaming throughout the studio, cameras and crew alike panning around the host wanting to get the best shot.</p>
<p>"So, a few years ago we met the lovely Harry Styles, who had been surprised by his mum and sister after having signed him up for one of our show's dating games- Live Live Tinder." James spoke with a soft smile as he shuffled the cards held in his hands, "That is where Harry met Louis." The host grinned brightly at the fond memory, "Four years later and we're lucky enough to have them <em>both </em>back on the show tonight!"</p>
<p>Loud cheers erupted around the set, everyone excited to see the couple that had made headlines after finding love in the most unexpected scenario.</p>
<p>"Yes! It seemed as though the entire world had been waiting for these two to make another appearance together on the show where it all began. We've had constant tweets, emails sent to our producers, even had letters arrive at the studio! This couple have seemingly taken the internet by storm, so it is my absolute pleasure to welcome back Louis and Harry!" James announced as he gestured over to his right, towards a large red curtain. Roaring screams and cheers echoed throughout the studio as the curtain was pulled away to reveal the happy couple stood hand in hand, the sweetest smiles present on both of their faces.</p>
<p>Harry couldn't stop himself from nervously gripping the older mans hand a fraction tighter as they strolled across the stage, the bands music playing as they made their way up the steps to be greeted by James.</p>
<p>The host gave them the biggest smile as he stood to his feet and hugged each one of them swiftly before signalling for the couple to take a seat on the shadow blue sofa beside his desk.</p>
<p>"Boys!" James breathed out as he landed back in his chair, "It's honestly so great to have you here, to have you back!" Harry and Louis smiled sheepishly at the overwhelming applause they received in return. "I mean, it's been a good couple years and you're still going strong! You both still look as great as the day we first met!" James chuckled and the couple grinned over at one another before Louis pulled their linked hands into his lap. "You got married last year if I'm not mistaken?" The host queried as he sat forward in his seat, propping an elbow on the edge of the wooden desk.</p>
<p>Harry nodded easily, smiling brightly at the mention of their wedding, it was intimate and sweet, a day he'd never forget. "Yeah, September." Louis confirmed with a grin, subconsciously playing with the silver band that sat on Harry's finger, "Incredible day."</p>
<p>"I bet, saw some of the photos as well as the wedding video you posted, you both look amazing." James complimented, grinning at them mischievously before turning to pull out a large piece of canvas from behind his desk. Louis raised an amused brow while Harry gasped lightly at the blown up picture of him and Louis stood at the alter, surrounded by greenery littered with beautiful white roses and peonies.</p>
<p>"My mum would love that." Louis chuckled as Harry shifted forward in his seat to take the card from the host, humming at his husbands words.</p>
<p>"Well you boys can keep that if you'd like, be a bit strange if I did!" James laughed before sending the couple a large grin.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Harry smiled softly, letting his eyes wander over the image, trying his best not to tear up at the memories of the best day of his life. It was one he would never forget, he had everyone he loved under one roof, all so happy and over the moon, and the best part was that he had married his soulmate, the love of his life, Louis.</p>
<p>"As I said, the wedding video! You boys started a uploading to YouTube not long after the show, right?" James queried as he leant back in his chair.</p>
<p>Louis nodded as he watched Harry finally settle the large canvas against the sofa by his leg. "Yeah, we did. Think the first one we ever did was just a sit down video, after havin' posted a load of pictures and stuff to twitter and Instagram since meetin'." The blue eyed man explained with a large smile, letting his hand settle on Harry's knee as he did.</p>
<p>"Yes! Gained a lot of attention after the show, definitely a fan favourite!" James exclaimed, "I think I remember the first date after the show, you boys made it to the trending page on twitter if I'm not mistaken?"</p>
<p>"We did, honestly insane." Harry hummed with a disbelieving chuckle, they still couldn't get over that fact even four years later, he hadn't even realised just how many people had been routing for him and Louis so when he uploaded a picture of them to his Instagram he hadn't really expected the whole world to go crazy. "Think it was Lottie, Lou's sister, who texted us about it. It was midway through the little picnic date Louis had planned." He added as he slipped his fingers through the older mans.</p>
<p>"So that's when it really took off?" James questioned with a bright smile, "The two of you, I mean. Is that when you knew that whatever it was that was happening between you two was serious."</p>
<p>"Honestly knew from the moment we left the studio, just a gut feelin' I think. But yeah, asked him that same day to be me boyfriend because I couldn't really see it goin' any other way." Louis replied easily, trying to bite back a grin at the memory, "I think it we both knew it from the start, no matter how and where we had met, we knew it was kinda meant to be, you know?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded as he gazed over lovingly at the man sat beside him, "But we love our little story." He added with a sweet smile and Louis could only grin back at him because it was beyond true, no matter how much shit they got for it at the start it was a memory they would never forget. </p>
<p>"That we do."</p>
<p>James coughed obnoxiously next to them and the surrounding audience laughed at the startled faces of the guests, "I'm still here!" Harry and Louis had the decency to at least look a little sheepish at getting so lost in one another but still chuckled along with the host. "It's very sweet to see though. I'm glad you two are happy, just think <em>this</em>-" James grinned as he gestured over towards the handholding couple, "wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me!"</p>
<p>"Very true mate." Louis laughed lightly as he shifted in his seat slightly, "Thanks for everything." James waved the blue eyed man off with a faint chuckle but both Louis and Harry could see how much it meant to him.</p>
<p>"Let's get back to the questions!" James beamed before shuffling his deck of cards, "So, you upload videos to YouTube now as we've said, and you make a decent living off of that but what kind of things do you actually do?"</p>
<p>"It started off with just a simple couple of videos honestly, a lot of the fans wanted to see more of us, of our journey, I guess." Harry replied with a soft shrug, "Then a couple months later, I decided to film us moving in together." The audience cooed at that and Harry couldn't stop himself from snuggling closer into his husbands side.</p>
<p>"That's when the vlogs started." Louis chipped in, sending a warm smile Harry's way before continuing, "People loved seeing the real us, just messin' about and crap, being ourselves, so we started filming our days more often than not. I mean, we still had work and responsibilities but the YouTube thing took off quite quickly." Harry hummed sweetly in agreement.</p>
<p>"I can see why! Even just watching you two now, it's so great to see." James complimented graciously, "Onto your families! We've seen lots of your sisters starring in your videos but I think we all want to know how your families reacted to everything after the first show."</p>
<p>Harry grinned brightly at the mention of their family, it was a sudden reminder that they were all watching back home. "My mum fell in love with Lou straight away. I think everyone could tell just how taken she was with him on the last question of the show." He told the host happily, "After we finished filming, we all went out for a small meal together- mums doing mostly- just to get to know one another more. Gem, um Gemma, like always was the big sister and I was pretty sure at one point she'd scare Lou off before I even got the chance." Harry chuckled softly and smiled warmly at the man beside him when he felt the hold on his hand tighten just a fraction.</p>
<p>"<em>But</em>, I worked my charm and now we're as close as anything. She's my big sister now too which was strange after having always been the eldest of seven but Gem's just someone I always want in me life, someone I'd do anything for, just like me own siblings." Louis confessed with a tender smile, looking over to find Harry bitting at his bottom lip to will back his own tears, he softly rubbed his thumb into the back of the younger mans hand wanting to comfort him in any way he could. "Haz is the same, honestly my siblings love him, especially littlest ones, Ernie and Dee. The older girls <em>always</em> come to him for advice about anything and everything because they <em>all</em> know I'm just shit at it- oh fuck, can I swear?" Louis asked James with wide eyes, trying his very best not to laugh or swear again, but then Harry was chuckling into his side and he couldn't stop himself.</p>
<p>"Don't worry mate, we'll bleep it." James assured with a loud laugh, the audience joining in.</p>
<p>"Sorry- but yeah," Louis continued on with a bright grin, "We're a proper family now, all of us." The crowd cooed fondly and Louis scrunched his nose up at them playfully, earning a light chorus of giggles.</p>
<p>"And your mum Louis, how did she take it, meeting Harry?" James asked, seemingly wanting to know a lot more.</p>
<p>"Mate, she's in love with Haz, like gone for him, he's perfect in her eyes, could do nothing wrong. I mean I understand, how could you not fall for the dimples and curls?" Louis grinned as he poked gently at the crater in his husbands cheek which only caused the younger man to lean further into the touch, "No but really, she sees him as one of her own, has done from the very start. He goes to her whenever he needs her, she does the same, they always have little conversations about cooking and the telly, always up for a little gossip those two! It's like they love to leave me out! They just get on so well, couldn't ask for anything better." Louis confirmed with a tender, loving smile in the direction of the man sat next to him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad." James expressed, slyly observing the couple who looked so beyond in love. "Now, I know you two have done many videos with your friends! You're quite a close knit group, right?" He questioned as he slid his chair further towards the sofa, cards still in hand as he perched his arm on the side of the wooden desk.</p>
<p>"Yeah they're great, honestly don't know what we'd do without them." Harry said, his tone beyond soft and sappy, in any other circumstance Louis might have told him so but he couldn't bring himself to ruin how happy Harry truly looked as he spoke about their little friend group. Louis had grown up with Liam and Zayn so to see them instantly connect with Harry the first time they met was so incredible to see, and Niall, Niall was just someone Louis couldn't find himself ever regretting having met, the lad was Harry's best mate and as much as he was loud and charismatic, he also loved with his whole heart and he always looked out for his mates. The lads weren't just friends to he and Harry, they were family. "I know they're all watching now and that when I get back home they'll all rinse me for that comment but I honestly can't find any other words to explain them, they mean so much to us." Harry went on, chuckling lightly as he did.</p>
<p>"No, it's great! I know your fans have fallen for them too." James reassured with a bright grin, "Now boys, I heard from a a little birdie that after a year of marriage you two are looking into having children!"</p>
<p>The couples eyes widened; they hadn't expected that topic to come up. Harry couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to grab the mug that sat on the small wooden table before them and taking a large gulp, not knowing what to say, as the audience around them screamed loudly. Louis on the other tried to hide his grin as he clasped his hands together before him, they truthfully hadn't expected the topic to come up, no one knew, they hadn't mentioned it online, or to anyone on the set, the only people who knew were-</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Those sneaky shits!" Louis exclaimed under his breath, chuckling lightly as he shook his head, he couldn't believe it, someone had put their foot in it.</p>
<p>"Now, I've been told that I can't mention names!" James shouted, followed by an amused quirk of the lip upon seeing the couples faces, "But! I can say that there's a lot in the works right now and that you're happy to be welcoming home your first child in a few weeks time?"</p>
<p>Harry, who was now sat back in his seat with an unreadable expression on his face, was unable to fathom what was happening because they hadn't expected to announce it all on national television! "Was it my mum? Or Niall?" Harry questioned quickly, unable to mask the amused glint in his eye.</p>
<p>"I've been sworn to secrecy!" James refused as he raised his arms in mock defence, "Shook hands over a pint and everything!"</p>
<p>That got a loud laugh out of Louis, who was still in disbelief, "Of course it would be the leprechaun." He remarked before turning to look in the lens of the closest camera, "Listen Irish, we'll be havin' words when I get home, and to think you were gunna be a godfather." Louis tutted playfully before grinning at the fact that he knew just how much Niall would be fucking freaking out about the mention of godfather. He, Liam and Zayn had all been trying to prove their 'worth' ever since finding out about the little one, from buying baby clothes and dropping off food shopping whenever they were 'in the area' to finding Niall actually doing their ironing one day after they had stumbled in from a Saturday spent at Jay's- not that the lad had done a very good job of it, one of Harry's floral shirts had been singed one too many times for it to look anywhere near accidental.</p>
<p>When Louis looked back round to the host and his husband, he found Harry wearing an expression similar to his own, "He's gunna be ringing later, ain't he?" Louis questioned quietly, receiving only a large grin and sparkling eyes in return from Harry.</p>
<p>"Godfather! I mean, since we're on the topic, I'd just like to mention that without me none of this would be happening." James said coyly as he skirted a finger around the edging of his desk causing the crowd to erupt in a light chorus of laughter.</p>
<p>"We'll see, currently got three in the running." Harry laughed which earned a bright, beaming smile from the host.</p>
<p>"All I can ask for boys!" James chirped excitedly, "Congratulations by the way, I know you're going to be incredible parents." The man added sincerely. Louis and Harry thanked him politely before intertwining their hands once more, Harry couldn't believe he had been so worked up about the interview, now he was just eager to see how everyone had reacted to the show and the unexpected news, while Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of the man sat next to him, the love of his life, who was smiling ever so brightly- he didn't want to spend his life with anyone else.</p>
<p>The show continued on after that, with a few more questions and many more congratulations before they were back in the warmth of their hotel room where they immediately called their family to see what they had thought of everything and to enjoy the feelings they were both experiencing with the people they loved most. It was a hectic experience, going back on the show, but the fans seemed to have loved it and they were all so delighted to have heard that Louis and Harry were about to start a family of their own.</p>
<p>A few weeks after having gotten back to London the couple welcomed home a baby boy, seven pounds, three ounces, so tiny and so unaware of the all the love he already held. It wasn't just Harry and Louis who immediately fell for the sweet creature they could now call their son, but the little boy also captured the hearts of their family, friends and millions of people across the globe. The Tomlinson family only grew from there, over the course of the next three years they welcomed two more children into their loving family and the two men had never felt happier.</p>
<p>They were glad to know that, <em>sometimes you could find love in the most unexpected of places.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>